


How?

by underneaththemoon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wildest party Riley had been to all year. The problem was that she couldn't remember what happened since she got wildly drunk. Waking up the next morning was filled with much confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

It was barely light out. The clock flashed 6:30AM. Riley groggily climbed out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom. She quietly cursed at herself waking up so early as she sat to use the restroom. Slowly, she began to notice different marks on her skin. Rough bruises on her wrists, a couple on her neck, her mascara rubbed all on her arm, wearing only her bra and underwear. _I guess it was a good party_ , she thought to herself, finishing up her business. Turning around to face the mirror, she took a good look at herself. Her makeup was mostly gone besides the light black mascara rings. A little soap and water was what did the trick to get that off. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the mirror.

"You're hot," she stated, looking at herself, "I'm glad you had a good time." It was part of Riley's morning routine to tell herself positive comments to start the day off well or else she'd most likely feel awful. She struck a couple poses before freezing. A noise came from her room. Someone was in her room. Riley quickly shut the light off and jumped in the tub. Normally, if she would have brought someone home after party, she'd have insisted they went home after having sex. Hook ups overnight were not Riley's thing and it worried her that the person was still here. Who even was it? She went over all the possible people she could've slept with. She barely remembered much from the party.

Slowly, she creeped out of the bathroom and peeped through the crack between her door and the frame. The person in her bed was now sitting up, facing away from her. They were relatively thin with big poofy hair. Riley stared at the person, trying to imagine who it could be but she couldn't seem to put a face to this body. She was now on her hands and knees, quietly opening the door and crawling in the room. The person seemed to still not hear her as she grabbed their wallet. Immediately, she found their license. _Leigh Daniel Avidan_. She covered her mouth to quiet her gasp. It seemed to not do much because Dan turned around to see her.

The two shared a glance for a while before anything happened. Riley jumped up, throwing her arms across her body. Dan also moved quickly off the bed - actually falling - and giving a yelp when he hit the floor.

"Oh, man, shit, are you okay?" Riley spurted out, running to the other side of the bed. Dan lay on the floor grinning and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted you to say something," he said, getting up. He was only wearing his underwear - a pair of heart patterned boxer briefs. Riley tried not let herself get distracted by his lower half. She was genuinely confused on Dan had ended up her place and he could see that. The two of them sat on the bed a good foot apart from each other. She kept her eyes on his face, making judging looks at him to try to get him to talk. Dan couldn't stop smiling and laughing at the changing of her face.

"Stop laughing. How? When?" She gestured to herself and the mess that was her room and herself. Dan shrugged.

"You told me to come home with you because 'this was the only chance you'd have with me'," he said, running his hands through his fluffy hair. "I wasn't going to say no to you when I've been pretty into you."

Riley shook her head and got up from her bed to look out the window. She watched as cars passed on the road outside. Spinning around, she put her hands on her hips and frowned. The two had previously worked together on Game Grumps and on Ninja Sex Party stuff, but Riley was convinced it was a platonic matter - or at least she thought that Dan wanted to keep it that way. 

"You're into me?" she questioned, going over to stand in front of him on the bed. He nodded his head slowly, his face showing worry that he may be worried about what he'd down. "I mean, sure, yeah, don't worry, I'm fine with having sex with you." Dan shook his head and chuckled softly. "Why are you laughing again?"

"Because we didn't have sex?" he laughed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then where did these come from?" She held up her wrists to show her bruises and alluded to her neck. Dan got up a kissed her on the head before going to the door.

"Well, we did get pretty hot and heavy, but I don't have sex with drunk girls. Sorry about the bruises. Also, I need to, uh... yeah." He slunk out of the room and rushed into the bathroom, leaving Riley standing alone in her room. Part of her was glad that nothing serious had happened and part of her was excited that now that she was sober, something could happen. Testing her luck, she outstretched herself on the bed in a sexy position, waiting for Dan to return. After twenty minutes, Dan returned to the room. Unfortunately, Riley had given up on looking sexy and was now on her phone, scrolling through her social media feeds. She didn't even notice him come back into the room.

"Hey, hot stuff. I know you're distracted, but you giving my penis hard feelings," he growled, crawling onto the bed in front of Riley. She quickly dropped her phone and sat up. Confused, Dan also sat up. "Hey, you okay?"

Riley nodded, avoiding Dan's eyes. "Really, Riley, talk to me." He placed his hand on her thigh, watching her face nervously.

"I've been into you, too, but I don't know if I'm totally ready for... this." Riley gulped and covered her blushing, embarrassed face. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna do it yet. I wanna like, date you and stuff," she let her hands fall to her lap, "I guess drunk Riley was ready, but sober Riley was to wine and dine you first." Dan chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll let sober Riley wine and dine me if she lets us spoon and go back to sleep since it's still..." he glanced over to the flashing clock, "...7AM and I do not wake up that early." The two of them laughed and Riley agreed to the cuddling. It was better knowing who was in her bed when she went to sleep this time. Especially when it was someone who respected her and was ready to try being with her.


End file.
